Poor Kim and Jack
by Mina81
Summary: when jack and kim have different times growing up as children they end up becoming best friends. I'm thinking that this will end up being a bitter sweet ending. this will most likely be a short but it's all up to you guys. so read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I god I feel like ima cry Okay so I was watching one of my favorite shows La Rosa De Guadalupe and the little baby was talking. Anyways I got this inspiration while watching it. I even don't read these kind of stories because I feel like I'll cry but I have to!

Kim's POV

Mamas look at what I can do now. I can clap my hands together and make you laugh. I can crawl on my own! One day I will be old enough to be able to comfort you when you cry at night. Mama look at me soon I will be as pretty as you. (**A/N: Kim is still a small little baby. Oh so is Jack.)**

Jack's POV

Mamas were is papa. I love you and grandpas but were is my daddy. I miss him very much. Mama I don't wanna see you cry anymore. I want to make you laugh and smile. Mama please

**4 YEARS LATER**

Jack's POV

Mama I saw some man who looks a lot like me at home. Who was he mommy? I tried to ask him but all he did was ignore me. He ten screamed at you and hurt you, you cried. Then Grandpa came and kicked the man out? Who was that man mommy? Why did he hurt you? Why are you crying?

Kim's POV

Mommies hurry hurry! Todays my first day of 2nd grade! As I grabbed mommy to get into the car she grabbed my lunch baggie and ran to the car holding my hand.

Jack's POV

Mom todays my 1st day of second grade mommy hurry! I don't wanna be late! As soon as I saw mama I saw her in her favorite blue jeans and top. She came in smiling and grabbed my hand and we left.

" Jackie wake up." Said my grandpa.

"We have to get you to your first day of second grade." Then I let a little tear go down my cheek. I now remember mama's dead. I then ran to the bathroom and sat on the toilet lid. As I was getting changed I let tears just drip down y face. Once I finished getting dressed I washed my face o make it look like I hadn't been crying. I then ran downstairs, ate breakfast and went to school with my grandpa holding my hand.

**At Seaford Elementary**

** (A/N made it up)**

Kim's POV

As I ran out of the car my mommy was saying bye to me she led me into the classroom and left. As I began to make friends with a lot of other little girls I saw that there was one little boy who just sat there in the corner. I then decided I should make friends with him.

Jack's POV

As I sat there all alone I saw this cute little girl about my age walking towards me. Wow she was really pretty. She then said hi and that her name was Kimberly Crawford but I could call her Kim. I then introduced myself as Jack Anderson. She smiled helped me up. I was now on my feet and we sat next to each other in snack time and nap from then on we were best friends.


	2. Fanfictioners pay attention!

**The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**COPY AND PASTE TO YOUR OWN FANFIC!**


End file.
